


A Little Fire Never Hurt Anybody

by gravereaction



Category: Corpse Husband - Fandom
Genre: Awards, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Overstimulation, Party, Polyamory, Porn, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravereaction/pseuds/gravereaction
Summary: After a successful awards night full of bratty teasing, once they arrive at the after party, Corpse and Dream put their girl into her place just like she deserves
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s), Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s), Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Little Fire Never Hurt Anybody

And she caught a glimpse of his side vanish around the corner at the top of the stairs.

"Bu—but—"

"Lilith come here." She huffed and turned towards the man who gripped her elbow and pulled her through the mass of people around them. That fire on his tone didn't sit with her.

  
  
Although, after the night she gave him, she probably deserved it. 

The large house filled with influencers belonged to none other than Markiplier. To celebrate awards night, they went back to Mark's home for a more intimate after party. And by 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦 apparently it meant 30+ people. 30 was when Lilith decided to stop counting.

"Dream—"

"I know baby. So we can't go up there yet, can we?" She looked slightly up at those perfect dark eyes. He kissed her forehead through his face mask. Lilith smiled at the feeling of the soft velvet against her skin.

"Corpse!" That rough gaze softened when he turned around to greet Karl. Lilith pouted and she turned away from him. Water sounded nice.

Fuck the long ass dress that blanketed her heels.

Although the spaghetti strap backless black dress looked 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 on her, Lilith was beyond done with it. Then she knew that Rae must have packed extra clothes...

"Oh!" She gasped and looked to Poki.

"Lil! Hi!"

"Hi Poki! Oh my god, you look so good," Lilith spoke. She smiled widely. The silk dusty rose dress hugged her perfectly. Poki could stunningly pull off a loose fitted pencil dress.

"Oh stop, you look incredible too. Like damn," she giggled. Lilith only blushed and turned to grab a water bottle when Poki walked away.

In the kitchen, Lilith sipped the water as her eyes subtly darted over to her boyfriend who still spoke to Karl. Dream went upstairs. She wanted to be upstairs too. Now was her chance.

She gracefully walked back into the living room where most of the people had migrated. By now, a dozen or so people had gouged themselves between her and Corpse. It would be easy enough. Slow and steady. Her heart pattered. If she wanted to do this, it would have to be now. When she got on the first stair, she told herself to not look back. It was so hard but she didn't. And she felt the adrenaline pump through her veins already. Corpse wouldn't be happy with her at all. His anxiety was already through the roof so he didn't need her to not listen to him.

But Lilith knew one of the little things that could help aid his anxiety...

"𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮?" She called for quietly.

Then there were three quick taps from behind the door that was ahead of her about twenty feet to the left. Her legs carried her to her destination before she could even think it through. Lilith cautiously creaked the door opened.

"Dream—𝘢𝘩!" She squealed as he ripped her in the room quickly. "What are you—!"

"Shh," he demanded of her before his lips locked with hers. When Lilith's body roughly collided with the door behind her, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she moaned into his mouth. Her hands tried to hold onto his button down shirt, but his own hands grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the door next to her sides.

"You came alone, hm?"

"Yes, I—"

"Didn't say you could speak. Still being bad, hm?" And Lilith only cried out as his teeth and lips ripped down her throat.

"Dream! I wasn't—"

"Yes you were." Her throat squeezed shut from her nose all the way down to her esophagus and her brain fell foggy. "How many times did you touch Corpse tonight hm? How many time did you talk back to me?" Her face flushed as he teased her. His pretty words had that spicy tone that always caught her stomach in a knot.

Typically that tone was fake and typically it was a façade for the internet and role playing, but slowly as the weeks passed, Lilith learned how 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 it is.

"Come here," he growled and pulled her from the door and towards the middle of the empty bedroom that was clearly intended for guests. Lilith tripped over her own two feet; granted she was in a dress longer than she had ever been in, heels she hadn't worn before, and two drinks into the night. She also wasn't afraid to admit that she was a lightweight.

Then he pushed her down harshly.

"Dream—!"

"I bet you were told—"

"—𝘐 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘥 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦—" Lilith's gasp hitched in her throat as Dream swiftly turned around. Corpse barged in the room then immediately slammed the door and locked it.

"Fucking never listen to a word I say, yeah?" He firmly spoke to Lilith.

"Aaron, I—"

"Did he fucking tell you that you could speak?" Dream's voice cut her off and she quickly shook her head. "You're already in too deep don't make it worse. We aren't even at home."

"I can't believe you would make us do this here," Corpse began, and as he walked towards her body that laid on the edge of the bed he stripped himself of his outer jacket before he tossed his face mask to the floor. "Ruining such a good night and all."

"Yeah, it's 𝘵𝘰𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 ruining it.." Lilith whispered sarcastically. From the darkness that flooded in Corpse's eyes and the uneven breath Dream sucked in, Lilith swallowed tightly and knew she fucked up.

"Sit up," Corpse demanded her and he retracted his hands that were set to touch her not but two seconds ago. Lilith immediately obeyed and this time, she watched as Dream slid out of his shoes before he walked around and sat behind her.

"What—"

Corpse's hand firmly wrapped around her throat. His cold rings froze her thin skin and her eyes widened in pain.

"Baby girl, just do what I say," he threatened. Corpse stood up and when Dream's warm hands began to pull back her curled hair, she knew immediately what to do. Lilith opened her mouth and leaned forward. Corpse smirked down at her.

Tingles spread through the back of her throat as she sat wide mouthed in front of him. Her eyes filled with tears of anticipation when that toxic gaze rushed down to her.

"Trying to be so good for me now, hm? Trying to make up for how fucking bad you've been the past few hours?" Her eyes only stared up at him in anticipation as he undid his pants.

"If you wanna be a good girl so badly then fucking take me all."

Immediately she moaned out of her nose when he tapped the back of her throat. With Dream's hand tightly locked in the roots of her hair, Lilith was forced as deep as she could go. She breathed out gagging noises so she wouldn't become nauseated, and her hands clasped onto the edge of the bed for dear life.

"Fucking taking me baby, like that," Corpse moaned. Through bleary eyes she watched as his head tossed back and his lips parted in pleasure. Tears streamed down her face and she cried out as she felt Dream's other hand on her locked wrists push deeper into her back. She tried to flinch away from their firm touches. "If you don't start being a good girl for us we'll have to make you do it." Lilith hummed and Corpse pulled out. He put himself back and zipped his pants closed again.

"Stop resisting," he grumbled. Then he violently pushed her down. Lilith gasped as she felt her back collide into Dream's front and he just laid down. Dream scooted to the head of the the bed where he sat against the short headboard and wall. Lilith leaned against his chest and sat in between his legs while Corpse laid on top of her.

𝘍𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺

Lilith whined when his lips locked with hers. Absentmindedly, her hands tried to find his hair, but they were pinned back down to the mattress by Dream. Moans chased out of her mouth as Corpse kissed her harshly. His tongue pushed hers back into her mouth as his hands and fingertips tore down her face, neck, and sides. As his teeth and fiery tongue made a trail down her neck and collarbones, Dream continued to hold her wrists down to the mattress.

"Hm? Can't handle teasing, baby?" Lilith only groaned out inaudible words as Dream's lips just barely grazed her ear. Her head was too heavy so it fell back on his shoulder. Lilith stared at the ceiling as something much more powerful than butterflies swarmed her stomach. Fire and pressure built in her entire being as Dream held her down and Corpse had his way with her. Terror rushed her as she knew he wouldn't give her the real attention she wanted. Of course he hadn't even tried to go under her pretty dress even though her legs had already long been spread and uncovered through the hip height slit in the skirt.

"Corpse! Please!" Lilith finally cried out when she felt him thrust against her soaked lace.

"Don't," Dream warned and one of his arms linked around her throat and collarbones to keep her pinned to him.

But one of her hands were suddenly free.

Quickly, she snaked it in Corpse's hair and pulled him closer.

"Lilith!" Corpse yelled. Her eyes widened as he quickly stood to his knees. "That's it, get out from behind her." Dream quickly slipped from the bed and stood on his knees just like Corpse. Before Lilith had time to catch her breath, Corpse began to speak again.

"Strip."

"Wh—What?"

"I said—" Corpse cut himself off. Clearly his eyes were filled with anger and lust. She couldn't believe how wound up she brought her boys to be. His hand jutted into her throat.

"Fucking strip slut. I'm not doing it."

Suddenly her eyes grew hazy. Lilith scrambled to sit up as she yanked the zipped of her dress down. With trembling hands she tried her best to please him. Something overcame her entire being and she just needed to make him happy again and follow every minute detail of his instructions. She shimmied out of it, but being completely impatient, Dream tugged the rest of the skirt off her from where it got caught on her heels. Corpse watched from a distance as Dream helped her and began to unclasp her shoes as she continued to unhook her bra. Dream kissed down her ribs, stomach, and hip bones until she was fully undressed in front of them. And Lilith made eye contact with Corpse who couldn't even blink an eye in fear that he would miss just a millisecond of the couple in front of him.

"Turn over."

Those were some of Lilith's least favorite words.

"But—"

"I swear to god.." Corpse laughed and immediately she did as she was told.

But then she heard kissing behind her. Her eyes widened and her hips shimmied along with a tide of pleasure that doused her entire body. Then she felt herself drip down her thighs. Fuck— she never saw them kiss before. Maybe quickly once or twice but never intimately.

"Let me see it," Corpse whispered. Then she heard shuffling.

Then metal on metal.

Oh shit—

The enticing feelings were gone the instant she felt Corpse's hands on her hips. Then Dream came around and sat in front of her.

The gold chain that fell behind his white button down was gone.

"You better take him just like you took me a second ago," he whispered. Lilith's mouth opened and Dream thrusted into her.

Simultaneously Corpse pressed a cold metal bar against her firmly.

Lilith screamed out since she didn't expect it. That three inch gold bar was smaller than a pencil and sleek enough to be worn as a typical necklace. But people had been catching onto what it really was... Lilith repeated the memory of Corpse asking Dream to wear it from now on;

"𝘐𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘶𝘱."

Lilith's hips shook and her waist ran from his cold touch, but Dream fucked deeper into her throat.

"Don't try to get away from me," Corpse said gently as he pressed it even firmer against her. Lilith screamed out around Dream but thankfully her mouth was a little too busy to let out loud noises.

Then she felt Corpse's hand link with hers on the bedding and he kissed her shoulder and neck. A burning sensation coiled on her skin and she tried to force her legs together but Corpse just wouldn't allow it. But then Dream moaned loudly and his head tossed back. Quickly stealing her attention for a split second, Lilith looked up at his beautiful face and moaned as well. Her face blushed in pleasure and pain, and her stomach quivered when Dream pulled her hair.

"Fuck yes, let me fuck your throat."

But when her nose tapped his skin, Lilith moaned loudly and tried to shiny her hips from Corpse's firm grasp. He complained against her skin and suddenly sat back to his knees behind her. The feeling of his rough pants teased her when he began to grind against her, and Lilith felt like her brain would explode if she didn't have an energy outlet soon.

"Cum if you have to." Corpse allowed. For a second, while he was in deep pleasure, Lilith stole a split second and shook her head but Dream grabbed her again. "I said cum. 𝘕𝘰𝘸."

And how could she disobey him.

Her eyes rolled back and her hips shook as the toy sent her sky high. Dream's moans filled the room and mixed with the light humming between her legs.

"Good girl," he whispered. "Just remember that you're cumming when we do. I don't care how many times you do before, but you 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 come when Dream does." Lilith whined and that was when Corpse told Dream to pull out.

Then Corpse flipped her to her back.

"Please, please, please," Lilith begged with a fixed gaze on Corpse's dilated eyes. 

"Take it like a good girl and I'll let you cum," Corpse told her. Lilith cried out when he pressed into her halfway. His eyes watched hers as they snapped shut and her knees fell back in pleasure. Corpse tested how much teasing she could handle as Dream knelt next to her. She opened her mouth again and he pressed into her. Tears streamed down her throat and she moaned when he hips fucked down onto him.

"Want it so bad? Can't handle the teasing that you always give me?" A deep grumble came from her throat and Corpse smiled again. Frustration coursed her. What a dick. So she tried to claw for his body to just fall closer, but Dream grabbed her hands and pinned them to the upper portion of the pillow she laid on.

Then he pressed into her as deep as he could go.

Lilith cried out but both boys just kept her pinned down. Tears fell down her temples as her throat bruised and her hips burned from Corpse's harsh hold. But it became all too much. With Dream's hands falling down her body and stimulating every inch of it and Corpse's constant hold of the toy on her most sensitive area, Lilith couldn't keep up. She couldn't find relief and she couldn't run away from it.

All at once another orgasm tore through her when he hit inside her perfectly.

"Holy shit, Lil— oh god," Corpse moaned and fell over her. He held himself up as he slowly pulled out of her.

The toy 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 was pressed against her dripping mess.

"Please! Aaron! Please take it away!" She cried out. Dream backed away but still kept her wrists locked together above her head.

"Clay lay down. Lilith get on top of him," Corpse demanded without moving the toy and without taking those jeering eyes off of her aching face. Lilith's body shook. She could tell Corpse smirked at how dazed she was. In contrast with Dream, who was merely turned on as hell, she was a whole train wreck. So Lilith began to sit up and turn her body around, but Corpse paused both of their movements.

"No, no, no," Corpse laughed. "Turn your back to him." Lilith's eyes widened and Dream chuckled. He laid on the bed behind her before ripping her hips to his. Lilith moaned as some relief came over her as the toy was displaced. But the feeling of how hard Dream was under her made her hips grind down.

"So fucking pretty," Corpse whispered discretely and a blush covered her body. Her legs were planted on either side of Dream's hips. Then Corpse kissed her sweetly. One of his hands guided her hips as she ground down on Dream. He moaned as well but his sounds were cut off by Lilith when Corpse pressed the toy against her pulsing body again.

"Now fucking take us both like the needy girl that you are."

Lilith cried out as Corpse pressed into her. Her hands fell down his body. Even though he was still covered in clothing, she felt even inch of him and her head tossed back to Dream's shoulder again. This time, Corpse fucked into her quickly without any time to catch her breath.

"Fuck," Lilith whined. "I'm—I'm going to. 𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬! It hurts!" His eyes darkened and he pressed to toy against her deeper. The lock his other hand had on her throat limited her ability to even think.

"Remember the safe word, baby," Dream whispered delicately. Lilith nodded quickly too stunned to even make up a word. Corpse pressed her knees back and leaned down into her where he sucked on her throat. Then he trailed to her side and eventually kissed Dream. Lilith moaned loudly when he tapped such a good spot inside of her. Corpse's fingers stayed in Dream's hair as he propped himself up.

"Oh shit—!" Lilith came around him again. Corpse moaned against Dream's mouth. Dream stole the opportunity to press his tongue passed his lips and his hand tangled in his curls.

"Please!" Lilith screamed out. Corpse immediately flinched and pinned his hand against her mouth.

"Remember where we are. I didn't say you could be so loud now, did I? We aren't at home, baby."

"Be a good fucking girl for us—" Dream moaned as he teased her below where Corpse touched her. Lilith whined. She couldn't. She couldn't go on.

The last orgasm sucked the living soul out of her and now Lilith just needed to curl up in a ball and live apart from human civilization for a could weeks. Surely the toy would die soon, it had been turned on and pinned against her for an infinite amount of time. Way more time than she thought was necessary anyway...

"Aaron! Please!" She cried out. Then he hand drew back from Dream's hair only to slap Lilith's thigh harshly.

"𝘈𝘩!" She screamed. "I'm sorry! Please daddy! I can't—I can't take it—"

"Holy shit," she heard Dream moan. "When did she start saying that."

"Right fucking now and you will too if you don't fucking get inside of her now." And Lilith swore her heart stopped beating then and there.

The pressure between her legs was unlike anything she experienced before. Holy fuck, it hurt so good. Her hips fucked down into both of them as they both filled her up in both holes perfectly. Dream's hands slipped down her hips as Corpse sat up to sit on his ankles. A loud moan escaped Lilith's throat but Dream was quick to catch it.

"Fuck, you're being so loud," he whispered and he kissed her neck and face.

"Please, please daddy, it's too much take it off—" Dream's hand held her by the throat and Corpse's devilish smirk rose above her.

"Hold it," Corpse spoke. "You've cumming again." She cried out as Dream fucked roughly into her and soon they moved at the same pace. She got whiplash as three overstimulating powers controlled her.

"So fucking deep, such a good girl for us," Dream spoke softly. She knew that in times like this Dream acted less dominant to keep her mentally stable. Corpse was so rough with her, that she would fall off the deep end and especially being practically in public, Dream wanted to keep her head above water.

"Oh my god, Lilith. Taking it so well so good," Corpse praised her as his eyes closed and head tossed back. Not expecting the praising on a night like this, Lilith moaned out loudly and her head tossed back. This time Dream's hands held her waist tightly and fucked her down onto them.

Then Lilith noticed the power leaving Corpse's voice. His face was a light pink color now and his eyebrows twisted with pleasure. "Clay I can feel you like this. You feel so fucking good." Lilith's eyes snapped shut and she tried her hardest to focus. The toy would be off soon. Her orgasm would hopefully happen when Dream's did then the punishment would be over.

Then she felt a loud moan under her.

"Feel so fuck good, yeah?" The way Dream's tone changed when he dirty talked to Corpse nearly gave her whiplash. His lips fell to her ear. "Letting us both fuck you until you barely breathe? You better cum so hard with me." Corpse smirked down at her as Dream teased the living shit out of her. Tears fell down her face and soon, Dream's hand fell and pressed against the toy as well.

Except this time, he swirled around her.

Her knees shook and stars shot across her dark eyelids. Corpse's hips snapped harder into her and Dream moaned as well and soon both boys were on opposite rhythms. Lilith couldn't catch a breath and finally Corpse's hand held her jaw. Two fingers pulled her mouth opened by her teeth and she moaned loudly.

But then Corpse immediately spit in her mouth.

First shock settled in her chest but then Lilith followed it with a moan as Dream fucked her harder.

"𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴."

The weight of Corpse's dominant words stabbed Lilith in the chest and pinned her to her lover bellow.

"Yes I'm all yours. Only yours."

"Hold her down," Corpse instructed and Dream's free hand tightly wrapped around her throat.

Lilith brought her hands down and one fell over Dream's where she tried to take over and touch herself, but he firmly stayed in place. She also noticed how, while his palm pinned the toy to her, two of his fingers straightened and pressed on either side of Corpse as he fucked into her.

"Oh shit—" Corpse gasped. He fell forward again and this time Lilith was able to look up and watch his beautiful face twist in pleasure.

And she gasped loudly when a tiny fire sprouted inside of her.

"What—!"

"So fucking tight, baby," Dream moaned to cut her off. A hoarse moan fell out of her mouth as two of Dream's fingers pressed into her alongside Corpse.

"Holy shit!" Corpse moaned and his head tossed back.

"Please cum so hard deep inside of me! I need your cum, fill me up—" Lilith begged as Dream cut her off.

"You want us to fucking mark you up and make your ours, yeah? Take it. Oh shit, take it so good." Lilith whined as she heard the slightly hint that Dream was so close already. His uneasiness sent her over edge and she couldn't stop chasing that itch as his fingertips pressed her g-spot over and over.

"I can't—" Lilith whispered. She tried to speak but her lungs collapsed and her body lost control. "I'm going to." She watched as Corpse looked at Dream behind her and she visibly noticed his eyes dilate when he saw how close Dream was.

"Cum so hard for us, baby," Corpse whispered. And that was all it took.

"Oh fuck!" Lilith cried as one last movement of the toy from Clay's fingers sent her spiraling. Liquid poured over them as her eyes tightly snapped shut.

"Yeah," Dream cried out as he hand quickly rubbed against her. Even as they still fucked her quickly she squirted against them.

Then she heard Dream moan loudly behind her. Her vision went black all together for a handful of seconds before goosebumps scattered across her inflamed skin. Their perfect bodies and quick fingers still worked her as she rode her orgasm out and she finally came up for breath.

"Oh god!" Lilith gasped for air. "Fuck! Thank you, thank you oh god—" she cried.

"Lilith," Corpse quickly moaned as he fell over her and Lilith became obsessed with the way Corpse looked past her and at Dream. "Shit, oh fuck—" and Corpse's lips parted slightly as his eyes closed. This time his hand was below the three. And it definitely wasn't on her.

"Feels so good," Dream moaned and Lilith's jaw dropped as the grip on her throat tightened. Disbelief spread across her. She never expected Corpse and Dream to kiss so intimately much less get each other off.

"Just like that? You better cum so deep inside of her."

"Like that, oh god. I'm cumming—" Clay moaned deeply into her skin as his orgasm tore through him Lilith's body turned to jelly in between them and a loud blissed out moan escaped her. "Dream," Corpse accidentally let slip as his orgasm rushed him too.

As he rode his own orgasm out, Corpse still used his hand on Dream. Lilith purposely tightened around both of them and the pressure built on her body with firmer hands and louder gasps around her.

"Fuck!" A distressed cry from Dream woke her up. "Aaron— shit." Lilith saw as Dream pulled Corpse's hand away from him. She couldn't tell what he did exactly but it made her knees weak nonetheless.

But when Dream let go of her throat, Corpse grabbed it.

"𝘈𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘯!"

Then, finally, Corpse turned the toy off. Her body collapsed in full relaxation on top of Dream and he supported her. He kissed down her face and neck as Corpse's lips came up from her chest and throat.

"Wow, so fucking bad. You squirted all over our clothes. Now it will be so obvious what we did. So obvious how good we made you feel."

"We've already been gone for so long," Dream snickered.

"Get dressed baby girl," Corpse giggled.

"I can't," she whined.

"Aw, what? You can't handle a well deserved punishment? Maybe consider a little before you misbehave." Lilith only whined in response.

After Dream dressed himself and fixed his hair, he began to slide her dress back on. Lilith laid on the bed with her feet on the floor where Corpse gently strapped her heels back on. Then Corpse kissed up her soft body and soon stopped above her dripping underwear line. She hummed as his fingers lightly swirled against her before he inserted two.

"Aaron," she whined. His other hand pushed her trembling pelvis down. Then he lightly licked at her above his fingers to make her feel better.

That was when Dream finished pulling the straps above her shoulders. He stood up and walked to where Corpse knelt in front of her. Lilith's both buzzed from the violence and she melted under their breaths when Dream sat with Corpse and kissed down her inner thigh. Then Dream pulled Corpse away. Corpse still fingered her slowly as Dream's tongue replaced Corpse's.

"Oh god," she exhaled quietly. Corpse looked up at her flushed face toss to the side.

"So pretty, how filled you are with us." Lilith could only blush and let the boys do whatever they wanted to her.

"Take so fucking good," Dream praised one more time.

Lilith then looked down as saw as Dream turned to Corpse. He kissed him tightly and Lilith swallowed deeply. Fuck, she was too in love with them, and the way they handled each other drove her mad. Lilith then wondered if her risqué actions lead them to become more openly passionate with one another.

But Dream's lips were replaced with two of his fingers as Corpse sucked the wetness from them.

Fuck, she wished that were the case because she couldn't get over the sight of her boys.

"Find something to clean her up with," Corpse instructed as he stood up. He walked back over to the room and slid his jacket on. "I'll be downstairs." He slid the face mask back on and just as his hand landed on the doorknob, he turned back with flirty eyes;

"Just pretend like those love bites aren't there when you two come down."


End file.
